


Don't Stop; I Think I Love You

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles has had feelings for Derek for a while now but he's never been able to find the words to tell him. Overwhelmed by these feelings and without thinking, he dares to steal a kiss from Derek.





	Don't Stop; I Think I Love You

Stiles laid on his stomach, resting his weight on his elbows and plucking the dew-dampened blades of grass from the earth. He inhaled, the sweet smell of petrichor soothing him.

He glanced out the corner of his eye at Derek.

The man sat next to him, resting back against the trunk of a large tree. The golden sunlight played across his skin as his glistening eyes rolled across the pages of the book in his hands.

Stiles felt his chest tighten, his heart beating faster as his skin prickled with warmth in his presence.

He silently cursed himself. Since when had it become so hard to even be near Derek?

“Hey,” Derek whispered.

Stiles bolted upright and looked at Derek, alarmed. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his eyes full of worry as he looked at Stiles.

“Nothing,” Stiles lied.

Derek cocked an eyebrow. “You do realise I can tell you’re lying, right?”

Stiles swallowed hard.

Before he could stop himself, he cupped Derek’s cheek with one hand and brought their lips together.

Stiles froze, quickly drawing back from the kiss and turning away from Derek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, burying his face in his hands.

“Why?” Derek asked.

Stiles raked his fingers through his hair, shaking his head as he muttered, “I don’t know. I don’t know.”

Derek reached out, sliding a finger under Stiles’ chin and turning the young man’s face towards his. Derek met his gaze, looking deep into the whiskey-golden irises that caught the light. “I mean, why did you stop?”

Stiles’ jaw fell slack, stunned as he looked at Derek.

A sweet smile played across Derek’s lips as he leant in closer.

“How about you try again?” Derek whispered, his lips tantalisingly close to Stiles. “And this time, give me a proper kiss.”

Stiles blinked at Derek in disbelief, his chest aching for breath as he stammered, “Wh-what?”

He waited for the Derek to sit back and laugh, but instead Derek met his gaze, his eyes blown black with lust as a playful smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He cupped Stiles’ cheek tilting his head as he leant in closer, his warm breath rolling across Stiles’ lips.

“Like this,” he whispered as he closed the space and drew their lips together.

Stiles let his breath fall from his chest as his shoulders dropped and he weakened in Derek’s hold. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss.

His lips brushed across Derek’s lips as the man teased him with tender kisses, the ball of his thumb brushed Stiles’ mole-speckled cheek as he kissed him again and again.

A desperate whimper escaped Stiles’ chest as he chased Derek’s lips.

Derek chuckled breathlessly, a smile playing across his lips as he dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. He laid back against the trunk of the tree, Stiles following his movements and shuffling into his lap. His hand rested on Stiles’ hip, his thumb gently brushing across the patch of skin beneath the hem of the young man’s shirt.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck and desperately clung to fistfuls of the man’s shirt.

His lungs burnt so much he wanted to cry but he desperately didn’t want to let go. He fell weakly into Derek’s arms.

Derek drew back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Stiles’ as he brushed the faintest kisses across Stiles’ lips.

Stiles’ shoulders rose and fell with deep breaths, his lips trembling as he slowly blinked open his eyes.

Derek looked up at him lovingly, gently gnawing at his lips and smiling at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

“I think I love you,” Stiles whispered breathlessly.

“I think I love you too,” Derek replied, a sweet smile playing across his lips.

Stiles let out a sigh and tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips. He felt Derek chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again and Stiles melted into the bliss of the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
